


Stop Liking Me (You Liked Me First!)

by hanBAEni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jealous Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanBAEni/pseuds/hanBAEni
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno have always been okay. No matter how long they couldn't hang out, or how far they were from each other. They were always okay.So why does Jeno feel like they aren't.or... the nomin summer fight 2018 we thought happened from the lack of nomin moments at SM Town Osaka.





	Stop Liking Me (You Liked Me First!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, before reading please note that this is all a work of fiction. THERE IS NO NOMIN SUMMER FIGHT 2018! None of these happened at all. thank you. enjoy.

So maybe Jeno wasn't overreacting when he felt that there was some slight tension between him and Jaemin the past few weeks, or maybe he is. But, as soon as one of the managers announced that by one of the boys' request, Jaemin and Jisung won't be taking the same flight to Osaka for SM Town live as the rest of them and will take a later flight, his suspicion only grew bigger and the nagging voice in his head telling him to talk to the younger and ask if something was wrong got louder and annoying to the point that it was giving him a headache.

"So what time is your flight gonna be?" Chenle asked directing the question to Jisung. The six of them all on the floor of the practice room as they took a break, leaving Jaemin still dancing in front of the mirror, silently counting as he familiarized himself more with the "We Young" choreo. 

"I'm honestly not sure. I think at around 4pm? We're on the same flight with most of the hyungs" Jisung answered, mid stretch as he relieved his aching muscles from the amount of practice they've been doing the past days. They were finally performing "We Young" as a complete unit and they couldn't be more happy and excited for it. 

"Yah Jaemin-ah, take a break. You'll tire yourself out" Donghyuck uttered, eyes closed and body sprawled out on the floor beside Renjun who was also in the exact same position

"I will, I just need to get a hang of this part. And I'm okay, not tired at all" Jaemin answered albeit a little breathless

"'not tired at all', you already sound like you're close to passing out Jaemin. Just rest and drink some water" Renjun said, opening one eye to peek up at Jaemin, but the younger one seemed to be in his own world. re-doing the same step over and over.

Jeno who was silently listening on the exchange while conversing with Mark, decided to finally step in and see what Jaemin was having trouble with. He also wanted to try and test out if his gut feel is right and there is some tension between them for reasons he wasn't aware of. 

After getting Jaemin's water bottle from the gym bag beside his, Jeno stood up and approached the younger. Watching him from the mirror as he tried to asses what Jaemin was doing wrong. Their eyes made contact and Jeno gave an encouraging smile to Jaemin, extending his hand out to give the younger his water bottle.

"Drink up Nana, you're working too hard" Jeno said teasingly as he handed Jaemin the water bottle. The younger one only pouted in return and slowly drank, closing his eyes as he finally got the much needed hydration. 

"Thanks. I needed that" Jaemin sighed out as a content smile made it's way on his face.

"'not tired at all' he said" They heard Renjun mumble. Jaemin and Jeno chuckled but Jeno's eyes stayed trained on the younger one, silently thinking if he really was just imagining everything, because Jaemin seemed to be at ease and was okay with him so far.

"Hey, thanks again. I didn't even realize how thirsty I was hahaha" Jaemin laughed out, shaking his head a little.

"No problem" Jeno said. "Now tell me which part you're having problems with"

"Oh. uhh the chorus part... The one that's orinigally Mark Hyungs" Jaemin said as he faced the mirror again, executing the moves a bit "I can do the move but when we have the music playing, I can't seem to time it well"

"What are you talking about Jaemin, I've seen you during practice and you're definitely doing it correctly" Mark exclaimed, confused at the younger one because as far as their practices were going, Jaemin was doing really well like he didn't just learn the choreography for it.

"Yeah... Mark hyungs right Jaemin. You've perfected it already weeks ago" Donghyuck added in. Now resting on his elbows, looking at Jaemin confused. 

Jeno glanced at Jaemin's face and the younger one seemed unconvinced that he was doing the moves correctly. Glancing at the others, who seemed to all know that none of their statements were getting through Jaemin's head, as the boy was a slight perfectionist. 

"Alright boys, we need to head out now and go home. Wash up, relax, and sleep early. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. And, make sure you've packed everything you're gonna bring to Osaka already, because you won't have time to do that before the flight tomorrow" A manager suddenly came in the practice room waiting for the boys to pack up their stuff to bring back to the dorms.

"Hey Nana, if you still feel like you're not doing it correctly just swing by my room later alright? I'll help you out" Jeno said, swinging an arm around the youngers shoulder as he smiled at him.

"Thanks Jen" Jaemin smiled back weakly, as Jeno gave his arm a light squeeze for comfort. "I'll keep that in mind"

"No worries, and here gi-" as Jeno was about to offer help because Jaemin looked like he was struggling to carry his gym bag, Jisung came up beside them and got it already.

"Here Hyung, let me carry it for you. You look like you're going to pass out" Jisung teased, snatching the bag from Jaemin's shoulder. Jaemin then shrugged out of Jeno's hold and proceeded to gush at Jisung, patting his head and squishing his cheeks. 

"Thank you Jisungie, cute cute baby" Jaemin cooed at the younger, clinging close to his side while Jisung playfully pushed the older off of him and laughed along.

"Why do you look so mad hyung?" Chenle suddenly asked, startling Jeno out of the intense gaze he didn't even notice he was doing.

"Jeno you look like you ate shit, what's up bud?" Donghyuck added laughing at his face

"Nothing. Just tired" Jeno sighed out, walking with the rest of the boys as Jaemin and Jisung walked closely ahead.

"Anyway, Mark Hyung. Do you know why Jaemin and Jisung aren't flying out with us tomorrow? " Renjun asked, pointing at the two who are still closely huddled together.

"Uhh, I wasn't paying attention much after Manager-nim said the two will take a later flight.. but I think Jaemin requested for it?" Mark said, scratching the side of his head as a gesture of trying to recall the information given to him. 

"Hyung you're getting old" Donghyuck teased, laughing loud and walking faster as Mark made a move to push him

"Huh... I'll ask Jaemin about it later then" Renjun said, catching Jeno's eye. knowing full well that the other one was just, if not more, curious than him. 

They made it to the vans that they used to transport them to the dorms. Jaemin, Mark, and Renjun ended up in one van together, while the other four rode on a separate one. Jeno hoped he could ride on the same van with Jaemin so he could talk and bond with the younger but Renjun pushed him out of the way and beat him to it. Figuring Renjun might use the opportunity to ask Jaemin on the flight issue, Jeno decided to just sleep on the ride back home and stop his overthinking. 

A few hours after making it back to their dorm and washing up for the night, Jeno was just lounging on his bed playing on his phone when Chenle suddenly barged in heading straight for Jisung's side of the room. 

"Uhh.. Lele? What are you doing..?" Jeno asked, as he gazed at the younger who looked like he was searching for something

"Ah hyung, I was just borrowing something from Jisung. But I can't seem to find it" Chenle answered exasperatedly, as he heaved a sigh and continued on his search. A few more minutes passed and it seemed like the other boy just couldn't find what he was looking for. 

"Chenle, why don't you just ask Jisung to get it for you? You know how messy his stuff can be" Jeno said, feeling a little bit sorry for the poor boy because he knows his roommate can be really unorganized with his stuff 

"Ahh, I would but he's currently helping Jaemin Hyung with the We Young choreo. And Renjun hyung is there too, they seem to be discussing something" Chenle shrugged out "But anyway, I'll just ask for it tomorrow or later. He really needs to fix his stuff" The boy muttered as he made his way out of the room. 

The nagging voice in Jeno's head made it's way back as he sat down at the edge of his bed. He was trying to convince himself that he was just overthinking everything and that Jaemin really isn't in anyway upset with him. Because as far as he can remember, they were okay. Though they haven't actually been spending time together and bonding like before. And looking back at the last couple of weeks or maybe even months, him and Jaemin haven't had the time to catch up and really talk. But this has happened before, even longer when Jaemin took a year break where they barely had time to hang out, but they were always okay. 

Deciding that he was finally gonna end his overthinking and worrying, Jeno stood up and walked across the hall where Jaemin's room was located. He could hear some talking from the other side, not bothering to knock anymore as they always hung out at Jaemin's room anyway. 

"Jaemin, you can't avoid him forev-" Renjun exclaimed, stopping midway as Jisung clamped a hand over his mouth. The younger boy gulped as the older chinese boy glared at him but Jisung played it off and chuckled awkwardly as he removed his hand and faced Jeno who was currently still by the doorway. 

"Hyung! What's up?" Jisung said, a little too enthusiastic which made Jeno look at him curiously

"Yo, what brings you here?" Renjun who was currently sitting on the floor asked

"I just wanted to check up on Nana" Jeno answered, gazing at Jaemin who was sitting on top of his bed, looking at him with wide eyes like he had been caught "And who is he avoiding?" Jeno asked, as he walked to the bed and sat beside Jaemin. 

"Uhh.. No one really.. I uhhh" Jaemin stuttered out, flustered and looking back and forth at Jisung and Renjun

"Manager-nim..?" Jisung piped in, sounding unsure which made Jeno burrow his eyebrows together, turning his head to look back at Jaemin

"Manager-nim?" Jeno repeated, confused. "Why are you avoiding Manager-nim?"

Jaemin groaned out sounding frustrated and made a move to bang his head back against the wall, but Jeno's reflexes were quick enough to avoid it. Whipping his hand out to protect the back of Jaemin's head. 

"Woah, easy there Jaeminie..." Jeno said looking at Jaemin concerned

Renjun who was rolled over laughing with Jisung suddenly released a loud snort, earning a glare and a pillow thrown at them from Jaemin

"Alright, I'm done for tonight. I still need to make sure I have everything I need packed up, and check on Lele too" Renjun said, as he stood up and dusted off his joggers. "Goodnight, sleep early. Even though you're going on a later flight" he added, playfully glaring at Jisung and Jaemin as he made his way out.

"Ooh wait up Hyung, I need to check on Lele too if he got what he was borrowing from me" Jisung exclaimed, running after Renjun but not before he subtely gave Jaemin a small smile earning him a panicked looked from the older silently begging him to stay.

Jaemin let out a tired sigh as he closed his eyes, aware of Jeno's gaze on him. The olders hand still at the back of his head, now playfully tugging and twirling his hair.

"what...?" Jaemin asked out, opening one eye to peek at the other boy beside him. "Stop staring."

Jeno only answered with a chuckle but continued on what he was doing. Up close he noticed the bags under Jaemin's eyes and how worn out and tired the younger looked. But still beautiful. Always beautiful.

"why didn't you come to me?" Jeno suddenly asked, keeping his voice low and soft as not to disturb the quiet and peaceful atmosphere

"hmmm..?" Jaemin hummed in confusion his head now resting on Jeno's shoulder as the older still continued to brush his hand on the back of the younger head

"i told you a while ago, if you're still having problems with the We Young choreo. you can come to me" Jeno whispered out

"Oh uhmm.." Jeno felt the other boy stiffen a bit beside him, but payed it no mind "Uhh.. Jisung was already here anyway" Jaemin said, detaching himself from Jeno and making a move to stand up from the bed and going to his dresser "I didn't want to bother you too, I know you're tired as well"

"Nana, you're never a bother" Jeno said softly gazing at the boy whose back was turned from him.

"Are you only packing up now?" Jeno asked as he sat down at the edge of Jaemins bed. The younger now sitting on the floor, clothes scattered around him and an open luggage in front. 

"Haha yeah.. I kinda forgot to do it yesterday" Jaemin answered sheepishly

"Need help?" Jeno offered 

"Ah no, I got this" Jaemin said, "How about you? Aren't you going to sleep yet? You need to leave early tomorrow"

"Oh yeah about that... why did you take a later flight?" Jeno asked, small pout on his face, "Who am I going to sit with on the plane if you're not there?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaemin laughed out, "You can finally sit with Injun and Hyuck so you guys won't be distrubing everyone on the flight anymore when you talk. And besides, you hate sitting with me on the plane" Jaemin added playfully glaring at Jeno

"Huh, who said that? I don't hate sitting with you. If I did, why would I sit with you all the time" Jeno asked baffled at the youngers statement

"I don't know... it just seems like it sometimes I guess" the younger answered quietly, "But anyway, go sleep now. It's getting late" Jaemin said as he pushed the olders leg a bit as an indication to get out of his room. 

"Alright, alright i'm going" Jeno chuckled walking towards the doorway. He stopped to glance back at the younger one who seemed to be engrossed in packing his clothes. 

"Jaemin..." the younger looked up confused, "We're uhmm.... we're okay right?" Jeno asked, unsure if it was right to ask that question. 

Jaemin's answer was only a silent chuckle and a goodnight leaving Jeno more confused than ever. He just hoped things were okay tomorrow when they meet at Japan again.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED UWU
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/flirtynomin) | [twt](https://twitter.com/intent/user?screen_name=flrtsnjm)


End file.
